Avatar the last Airbender after the invasion
by KariaNite-112
Summary: Aang Katara Sokka Toph


Chapter One  
Katara  
It's a cold night, and a fire is burning, just barley. Only the little coals make it light enough for me to see that not everyone is asleep.  
Aang's bed is empty.  
But when I look around, I can just see the silhouette of him looking out and into the distance, sitting at the edge of the air temple.  
So I decide to get up. When I'm a few steps away from him he turns around, surpised.  
"What's wrong?" I ask. I sit down next to him, but turn to face toward him.  
"It's just that... I left all those people behind at the invasion. I'll always regret it. But then I know why I did it. I did it for the people I care about, like you Katara. I'd never leave you behind." Aang says, clearly he has been thinking about this lately... he's thought of... me...  
"Th- that's a... dilemmia... I can't really help you there. But I can tell you what I do know. I care about you too. But I guess this war just can't except things like this... noes just not the time." I reply, trying not to blush too much.  
Then I looked into Aang's hazel eyes and saw all the pain they held. He'd been though a lot, and I just could bare to add about thing onto his list. So I leaned over to him and hugged him, and luckily he hugged me back. And we sat there for a while.  
"I'm sorry Aang. But really, when times get better, we'll have our chance." I whisper into his ear. Then I start to get up, but he won't let go. "What..?"  
He looks at me again. I need to kill the fire lord. It's the only way."  
At first I'm taken a back. He was the one who believed in peace as the answer.  
"I love you Katara." Aang suddenly said.  
Then in the few seconds of silence, I started,"Aang, I,"  
That's when his lips met mine. I didn't pull back. Neither did he. Under the stars, we sat there. I never could have imagined a better night.

Chapter Two  
Toph  
When I wake up, Aang and Katara aren't in their beds, so of course I freak.  
I wake up Sokka first, knowing that he'd be able to find them.  
"Toph, you're over reacting! Aang and Katara are over there!" He yells.  
This slightly maddens me. "Sokka! I'm blind! I don't even know what the color blue is!"  
He groans, as I stifle a laugh. I love it when he does that. "They're over on the stairs. Aang must have had trouble sleeping. And you know how Katara is, too helpful."  
I sigh in relief. Then randomly I ask. "What color is blue?"  
"Like water. Like Katara's eyes..." Sokka tries.  
"Blind girl here!" I shout in a parinoid voice.  
There's a rustling sound, and I feel Aang and Katara get up. I hear Aang jump in surprise and Katara make a "woah" sound and step back. They must have been holding hands or something.  
But all I can think of is how I wish Sokka would listen to me one day, and that I could actually wake up and see the world.

Chapter Three  
Aang  
Katara and I blush all day. I didn't mean for things to turn out like that, but I have to admit that I didn't hate it.  
Toph sulks around, kicking rocks here and there, and Sokka is acting a little over dramatic about how he didn't get enough sleep.  
Haru, The Duke and everyone else besides Toph, Sokka, Katara, and I go to check out more of the temple again,  
Everything is awkward. We know Zuko is out there, probably planning a trap to get us killed, so we have to be at the ready.  
Finally we all sit down to talk.  
"What should we do?" Toph asks, as usual, she always starts off the conversation.  
"I say we interrogate Zuko and ask him where the soldiers would have been taken." Sokka suggests.  
"But we don't know where h is, and I don't think we should go look for trouble." I then say.  
"Aang right. We just got out if battle, and I think we should have a few days in between to rest." Katara agrees.  
"Let's just wait and see what happens." I then finish.  
Chapter Four  
Sokka  
That night, when we light another fire Toph sits next to me.  
"What does brown look like?" She asks. -Another hard question.  
"Dirt." I say.  
"I am blind Sokka. Dirt is only a feel for me."  
Then I stop talking.  
"Sokka, where is your home?" She asks.  
"Right here." I say after a pause. "What about you?"  
"You've seen it. It's right here, with everyone else." She replies thoughtfully, then she goes to talk to Katara.


End file.
